


Together in Confusion | LoZ: BoTW Fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Daily Updates, Divine Beasts, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Some angst, go easy on me it’s my first fanfic, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mipha knew she couldn’t leave Link to fight alone.Sadly, her healing powers saved her not when the guardians took down Link.With both in critical condition- Mipha and Link are laid to rest for a hundred years in the Shrine of Resurrection, with hopes that they can both return one day to help restore Hyrule.Now of course we know what the shrine does to someone’s memories. They did not.And now there’s two idiots who vaguely remember eachother, much less anything else, tasked with saving Hyrule.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 0 - Filler

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is more of filler because as I’m writing this it’s late and I need to post something.

Mipha and Link sat atop Vah Ruta, watching the sun fall behind the distant horizon, it’s time to stand high over as the moon rises from the opposite end of the sky. Mipha was sat next to Link- healing an injury on his arm he’d gotten from being so reckless fighting off a pack of Bokoblins.

When will those things learn that they should just stay in their caverns! Mipha huffs. It’s not like Ganon’s here- why are they so confident all of a sudden? Regardless, she finishes healing his wound, and the two sit, staring at the falling sun- oblivious to the inevitable future that very well may end in the fall of another, more... tangible locale.

Hyrule.

But I digress. They have no idea what’ll happen, so why not leave it that way.

Let them have their last few moments of peace.

Calm before the storm, and all that.


	2. Chapter 1 - Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter eyyy

In her mind, she can barely believe what’s happening.

She had thought they were prepared for Ganon’s arrival- that they still had time- but it was clear by now that thought process was dead wrong.

...As she runs, she can see Vah Ruta in the distance. Almost there...

She trips over a rock- hitting the ground with a quiet thud.

After a moment of wondering how the hell they managed to do that, Mipha pushes herself to her feet- only to see a terrifying image ahead.

Vah Ruta’s blue glow replaced with a crimson red- as some weird, goopy substance coats the inside and the Sheikah titan begins bellowing and raining water down upon the entire region.

...None of this is going to plan- how could this happen? She has a moment of panic as she numbly stares at the raging beast- no longer sure of where to go.  
A thought fills her mind. Link and Zelda.

She can’t leave them to die- now that she can’t enter the divine beast, she has to do something-

...She finds herself losing her grip- sliding down the mountain- down into Ruto Lake-

Leaping off and diving into the water below- she swims as quickly as she can- following the river and crossing the land that forms Crenel Peak, from there quickly heading to Hyrule fields.  
  
Arriving there... she quickly hides behind a rock and processes what she just saw.

Guardians. Everywhere. Attacking people.

They were supposed to help- not hurt... this really has all gone topside hasn’t it-

Guardians fire upon her. She suffers quite the number of injuries before retreating-

She heads to the trees- taking cover... where she sees Link struggling to defend the princess from a group of guardians.

He parries the laser of one- but the other two are about to fire-

Everything seemed to happen in the blink of an eye-

The shield comes up too late. The laser shatters it.

The next guardian fires.

...Mipha pushes Link out of the way.  
  


She’s struck- a searing pain roaring through her side as she’s flung back into a tree.

Link recovers from the shove- pushing himself up with the sword and shakily raising it-

... Zelda stands in front of him- her sealing power finally awakening and the area becoming engulfed in light. As the light clears and the Guardians sit dead, Link’s exhaustion finally sets in- he collapses to the ground.

Zelda turns- running to both of the dying champions.  
  
Two Sheikah arrive- and Zelda instructs them to take the two, gravely injured, to the Shrine of Resurrection. She has to put the Master Sword somewhere safe... and then deal with Calamity Ganon.

And so, the two fallen champions are laid side by side in the shrine- in hopes that one day, they may re-awaken and save Hyrule from its certain demise...

Little do they know of the problems that the champions will face upon waking up.


	4. Sorry.

When I started writing this, I was really into this fandom. Not only have I kind of fallen off from it, but I also don’t really like how it turned out. I may rewrite this in the future, but until then I’ll likely move on to different works.


End file.
